


Scripts

by AlwaysLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLarryStylinson/pseuds/AlwaysLarryStylinson
Summary: 「You were my drugMy only plugNow I'm trying to use the last of all your love」♪Scripts-Chelsea Cutler一个拯救与被拯救的故事





	1. Chapter 1

-

 

夜晚总是漫长的，尤其是对于那些孤身一人的人来说，黑夜毫不留情地就能吞掉独自飘荡的脆弱灵魂。

他不会选择黑夜，他惧怕黑暗，即使他清楚自己就是黑暗的一部分。

 

-

 

Harry向后仰着脖颈，卷发随意地散乱在后背，他又吸了一口烟，从鼻孔与半张的唇间吐出一团烟雾，面无表情地看着天花板，即使两腿间的女人正在努力试图取悦他。

时间在缓慢地流，或是倒流，停滞又再度前行，都因为它的主人的不在意而失去所有意义。

 

已经是夜里两点了，再过七个小时，乐队还要接受集体电台采访。经纪人Jeff警告他不能搞砸这次乐队出新单的机会了。他不明白，他的人生已经千疮百孔、破败不堪了，到底还有什么事情不能再被搞砸。

他叹了口气，伸出一只手，沿着女人的红发、脸颊慢慢探下去，捏住了她的下巴，示意她松口，结束掉了这场无人享受的口交。

 

「要不要来口烟？」Harry故作温柔地说道，把指尖夹着的烟递了过来。

对方接过来，轻蔑地笑了，「把你那副语气收起来吧。」她狠狠吸着烟，眼睛里的自尊与骄傲如刀子一般想要刺穿面前的男人，就像他在前几个晚上贯穿她一样。她看不透他。不过是各取所需的两个人，谁又能看得清谁的心呢。

「我明天飞法国拍戏，所以…」

Harry点了点头，没有说话。他起身绕过她，捡起被丢在地上的T恤套上了。

「早上，我会离开的。」她蜷起脚趾，又松开，踩在花纹复杂的地毯上面。

「被拍到与我这种混蛋货色一同出入，恐怕会对你一直以来可爱纯情的形象影响很大。」Harry一面穿着衣服一面笑着说道，仿佛话里的混蛋与他毫无关系，「你和我不一样的，你还要继续走下去。」

她抬起眼看向他，像看着一个疯子。

「那，我先走一步。」他穿上大衣，戴上帽子出了公寓的门。

 

大概没有人愿意成为招之即来挥之即去的临时慰藉。他猜测她此刻应当在咒骂着他。她不过只是其中之一。

他从不直截了当地说出或者回答是否结束这种话，是不在意，是在逃避，也是习惯。他两手空空，生命中没有过告别，所以，直到现在依旧没有。

 

-

 

喝过两轮酒后，Harry推开酒吧的门，已经是天亮了。他疑惑地眯起眼睛，打了个酒嗝，动作迟缓地从大衣兜里掏出手机。

「七…七点？七点…七点一刻了。」他无视掉那一排未接来电和短信，结结巴巴地念出来屏幕上显示的时间，同时确认了一件事情：他喝醉了。

 

酒精是为数不多他愿意为之投降的东西，乐队里差不多一半多的歌都是他喝着酒或是喝完酒写出来的。

喝酒是件很痛快的事情，看着自己拉扯自己，在苦涩与辛辣之间不必死去就能获得解脱。酒杯真的很宽容，酒，眼泪，精液，悲伤，他的心，什么都能盛得下。

 

Harry站在路边，打了两个喷嚏，摸了十分钟的衣兜，也没有成功找到口香糖。他吸了吸鼻子，有些茫然地四下张望，刚好看到街对面有一家便利店。「哈哈哈感谢上帝！」他像小孩子一样开心地自言自语起来，向便利店走去。

 

买完东西，Harry走出便利店，正低头认真地研究着该如何撕开口香糖的包装，就和一个人撞了个满怀。

「Oops！」

Harry被撞得后退了好几步才软绵绵地站稳，看着蹲下去帮他捡起东西的对方，在酒精的作用下，不知为何露出笑容，像遇到了老朋友一般开心地打起了招呼，「Hiiiii！」

对面一身运动装备出来晨跑的男生有些愣住，「早…早上好。」他把掉落在地上的帽子和冰水捡起来递过去，注意到面前的这个男孩留着孩子一般的卷发却一身酒气，祖母绿的眼睛因为喝醉微微泛红，眼神迷离，却正迷糊地向他微笑着，嘴边的长酒窝盛满甜酒。「抱歉…不过你没事吧…？」

「没——事，没事！」Harry抬起右手夸张地挥了挥，笑着点了点头，绕过一脸惊讶的男生，摇晃着步子向路边的长椅走去。

 

宿醉的身体显然有些不听话，他费了点劲儿才走到长椅前坐下。他长长地舒了一口气，把头靠在冰凉的椅背上，闭上眼睛。

这时，兜里的手机振动起来，他小声抱怨了一句，慢慢掏出手机接听，Jeff充满火气的吼叫从听筒里冒出来，「Harry！你现在在哪儿！」

「我…我现在，我现在在…」还没醒酒的Harry像被家长训斥而受到惊吓的小孩，支支吾吾了半天，才看到不远处的路牌，告诉了Jeff自己所在的位置。

「你哪儿都不要去！我现在就去接你去电台采访。」电话那端的Jeff强按着火气，顿了顿，压低了嗓音说道，「Harry Styles，你想毁掉自己，我不管，但你不能连你身边的人也一起毁掉。」随即挂断了电话。

Harry动作机械地放下手机，他一动不动。那些庞然大物呼啸而来，而他像被冻在原地，不能逃，任凭自己被冰凉的恐惧与悲伤切割吞噬。他定定地看着自己的鞋尖和脚下的一小片水泥地，眼眶开始酸涩。他害怕失控，却又不能停止期待失控。

 

「嗨…」

有一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，一双黑色跑鞋带着它们的主人走进Harry的已经开始模糊重影的视野里。他带着满眼的泪水，缓慢地抬起头。是刚刚撞到他的那个男生。

冷不丁地对上一双与几分钟前情绪截然不同的泪眼，男生有点猝不及防，他抓了抓脑后的碎发，眨着澄澈如水的蓝眼睛，有些不好意思地递给Harry一个纸袋。

「里面是热牛奶和面包。撞到你…很抱歉。」男生的双手有些羞涩地交握着，眼睛里缓缓流动着温和与友好，「但是，今天是很美好的一天。再见。」他带着暖融融的微笑，局促地舔了舔嘴唇，转身过去，继续自己的晨跑。

Harry呆呆地注视着那个跑远的身影，很久，才收回目光，低下头。他紧紧地捏着膝上温暖且散发着香气的纸袋，他从未这么慌张地想要抓住一份温暖，这一切突如其来，却轻松地击中了他。他觉得头很晕，像是晕船，他感觉自己好像在那片平静的蓝色海面上随着船只轻轻地摇晃着。

 

「Today is a good day…」他低声重复着，忍住了眼泪。


	2. Chapter 2

-

 

Harry彻底被击垮的一天最终还是来了，只不过他崩溃的速度比他预想的要快。

自从上次录制电台采访时被主持人问及家庭与童年经历，他情绪失控当场爆粗的录音被放到了网上，媒体们添油加醋，说他被快速走红冲昏头脑，酗酒嗑药约炮，甚至还挖起了他不愿被提及的家庭背景…对此，Harry唯一的回应就是沉默。

 

那天，他坐在乐队成员之间，沉默不语，与早上被主持人惹怒骂着「Fuck you」的他，判若两人。被关切的眼光包裹，既温暖又让他发冷，Harry颤抖着嘴唇终于努力地说出一句“对不起”，然后再也说不出别的话来。

Jeff隐约明白Harry想要极力隐藏的事实，这次他没有发火，也没有强求他作出解释。他说会处理好这次的事情，但在此之前，乐队的宣传活动不得不暂停，而且要求每个人尽量减少高调的活动。说完，他深深叹气，捏了捏Harry的肩膀。男孩机械地抬起头，那一双绿眼睛黯淡着，眼神是死的。

他甚至不记得是怎样被队友们拥抱着安慰，是怎样被记者与粉丝们围堵，是怎样被送回了自己的公寓。

 

他锁上门，卸下了强撑着的盔甲，直接跪坐在地上。胃中剧烈作痛，眼泪却先一步掉下来。这么多年，他一直在对一切真心与伤害设防，把脆弱的真相关起来，用性、酒精来麻醉掉对爱与恐惧的感知，但是伤疤被揭起的那一刻，他还是输了，痛得下意识缩起来。那些黑与红的虚影在模糊颤动的视线里跳舞，他忍不住俯下身干呕起来。女人的哭喊，下流的咒骂声，淤青与流血的伤口，覆盖着尘土的墓碑，叠加起来的物象像巨人的双脚，狠狠踩伤躺在地上受惊的男孩。

他们从不曾愈合，他们从未离开，他们永远不会放过他。

他伸开四肢，仰面躺在地毯上，含着雾气的眼睛无神地盯着天花板。恍惚间，他看见一双蓝眼睛，如湖水一般刻着抚不平的忧伤……

「Harold，无论你长大变成什么样子，妈妈都会永远爱你。」回忆里轻柔的女声吻着他含泪的眼角，在催他赶快睡去，可疼痛就是牵住他不放，因为那是谎言，她最终还是不负责任地抛弃了他，毁掉了他。

Harry咬着牙，撑起身，向着床头柜挪去，几米的距离花掉了他最后的力气，他哆嗦着手指在手心里堆满药片，就着威士忌吞了下去。完成这一串动作，他缓缓地躺了下去，侧卧着，缩成一团。

在药效发挥之前，Harry突然想起那个好心的陌生人对他说的话，「Today is a good day？」他露出苦笑，嘶哑着嗓子对空房间与自己说，「放他妈的狗屁。」

 

Harry从浑浑噩噩中醒过来，房间里已经是一片昏暗。他发现自己还保持着蜷缩的姿势，他慢慢舒展开身体，像摊开一个被揉皱的纸团一般。味觉也苏醒，慢慢品到嘴里的金属味道。这片黑暗里，只有他一个人。

真安静。他清楚地感觉到有一把匕首戳进了自己的心脏。他费力地撑起身子跑进卫生间，吐了。

 

生活被毁掉，很正常。无论你聪明，还是不聪明，都是一样。

 

-

 

Louis向来不喜欢酒吧，震耳欲聋的音乐，遍地是即将擦枪走火的情侣，嗑药嗨到神志不清的男人，以及只认得钱与生殖器的浓妆女郎。他更喜欢安静。但是他还是拗不过好哥们的软磨硬泡，一起来到了离他家不远的酒吧。

Calvin和Oli同他在吧台旁边坐下。Calvin一脸兴奋地帮他倒满一杯威士忌，然后用力地拍拍他的肩膀，大声地在他耳边说，「Lou，你要懂得放松和享乐嘛！毕竟我们今天刚经历完死亡考试，多么值得庆祝啊！」

Louis被他的声音震得揉了揉耳朵，点点头，拿起酒杯。酒很烈，一口就辣得他紧紧皱起眉头。另外两人注意到他的表情都理解地哄笑起来。

「你们猜怎么着，隔壁班那个超级火辣的妞，Olivia，她几天前和Alex搞在一起了！」

「我操是真的吗！见鬼了！我以为我还有机会的。」

「哈哈哈哈你个白痴，做什么梦…」

……

他一面心不在焉地听旁边两人八卦聊天，一面看着柜台里摆着的各种名酒，数着标价后面的零。直到有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他才停止了这种幼稚的行为。

「嗨！」

他惊讶地抬头，对上了一双熟悉的绿眼睛，含着水气与微笑注视着他。

「喔是你！」Louis记起前几天早上晨跑时遇到的那个醉酒的卷发男孩。对方看起来很满意被记起，开心地笑着，坐在了他旁边的位置上。

「既然你有朋友来啦，那我们就先…去抽支烟。」Oli看到在Louis旁边坐下的漂亮男孩，赶快识相地笑着拽上Calvin起身离开了，临走还不往朝他使眼色。

「那天...谢谢你。我是Harry。」Harry笑着，唇边的长酒窝现出来。他黑眼圈很重，眼睛却很亮。他举起手里的酒瓶，向他靠过来。

「我是Louis，Louis Tomlinson。」他自我介绍着，连忙把酒杯靠过去碰杯。注意到Harry手里的正是刚刚他看到的标价惊人的酒之一。他的眼光从酒瓶慢慢移到那双修长的大手上，好几个复古繁重的戒指闪着亮亮浅浅的光。担心自己打量的目光过分明目张胆，Louis喝了口酒，与他聊起来，「你好像很喜欢喝酒？上次见到你也是...」

「是啊，酒是生命之水。我血管里流动的一半都是威士忌。」面前这个清醒状态下的Harry多了许多温柔与成熟，周身有种无法抵抗的引力。Louis觉得自己是一只风筝，被他牵住了线。

Harry向着他挑挑眉，开着玩笑，接着故意一脸享受地眯着眼睛喝起酒来，「Lou，你还是学生吧。」

「嗯..还在上大学。」听到对方这么快就如此亲切而又自然地称呼自己，Louis心里一软。

「我猜的果然没错啊。」Harry用手指把散落下来的卷发理到脑后，像答对了题的小孩子一样开心。

那一瞬间，Louis脑中突然跳出一个让他自己也吓了一跳的念头，他想成为男孩的卷发，被他时时抚摸。

注意到Louis有点发懵的表情，Harry解释道，「因为你喝酒的样子很可爱。」

突然听到一句没头没脑的称赞，Louis不由得红了脸，他能感觉到热度扩散到了耳尖。他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，视线避开对方笑意盈盈的双眼，向下，注意到他穿着花纹复杂的丝绸衬衫，领子附近时隐时现的纹身，像是两只翅膀，又像两把墨水匕首，冰冷，危险，却也磨得他的心尖很痒。

「但其实我想说..你...」因为身后一群人突然爆发出笑声，走神的Louis没有听清Harry的后半句话，他下意识向前倾身，把耳朵侧过去。

他能够闻到草木的香水味和淡淡的酒气，他听到Harry在他的耳侧慢慢地说话，呼出的热气舔着他的脖颈侧面。他全身有如触电，呼吸不由得急促起来。

 

「You liar.」

Louis那因为过度暧昧的姿势而停止运转的大脑还未思考出这一句话的含义，忽然感到有温热柔软的唇轻轻蹭过他的耳侧，吻住他烧得发红的耳垂。

 


	3. Chapter 3

-

 

「你是不是喝醉了...」

「不，我很清醒，从未这么清醒过。」

 

-

 

Louis后来回忆起来，觉得那天晚上的一切都发生得太快了。

但是当时的他只嫌还不够快。没等关上卫生间隔间的门，他就踮起脚从后面紧紧勾住Harry的脖颈，用力地吻着他的脸颊侧面。Harry轻轻地笑了一声，锁好了门，转过身来，扶住男孩的后脑，回应着他毫无章法的亲吻。温柔的舌尖扫过齿面，卷起他的笨拙轻轻品味，Louis的小腹开始发紧，他把那归因于Harry唇齿间残存的酒味。很快，Harry松开他，用被咬得红肿的唇缓缓蹭过面前正喘着气的男孩的下唇，结束了这个吻。这一个动作仿佛勾走了Louis的魂魄，他只觉得眩晕。

两个人鼻尖对着鼻尖，一边眼神炽热地盯着对方，一边匆匆把碍事的外套和大衣脱下。Harry里面只穿了一件丝绸衬衫，他微微偏着头看着Louis伸手来帮他解扣子。解开两颗，锁骨下方飞出两只相对的燕子，线条明显的胸肌间垂着闪着暗光的十字架项链，再解开两颗扣子，静静地栖着一只蝴蝶。

Louis从未遇到过身上有这么多纹身的人。他垂着眼睛望着那些墨水印记，更加肯定Harry是一件艺术品，而他将妄想在今夜把他偷走，据为己有。

「喜欢吗？」Harry低沉着嗓音这样问着，就好像那些点点滴滴刻画进皮肤下面的图案只是为了让他欣赏而作。Louis感到他被罩进了逃不开的诱惑里，他的呼吸开始变得急促。

「嗯。」Louis尽力平复着自己的呼吸，不让声音颤抖着暴露出他的紧张。

他感到Harry温热的大手摸到他的后颈，轻轻抚着，像安抚一只毛躁的小猫。那只手慢慢地沿着他的脊背探下去，惹起一路的火与电流，又绕到前面，拉开了他的裤链。

「放松。」裤子褪到膝盖的Louis被Harry一把按到马桶盖上坐下。

操，这他妈怎么放松。Louis看着在自己两腿间跪下的Harry，咽了咽口水。

被温热湿润的口腔包裹住的那一瞬间，Louis控制不住地颤抖起来。灵活柔软的舌尖走过一圈又一圈，每画过一周，欲望就累积一格。他下意识地想逃，却被用力扣住了大腿。Harry抬起了头，吞吐的动作并没有停下，幽绿的眼睛里闪着情欲与狡黠的光，像一只狡猾的狐狸，Louis这个蠢猎人自愿走入圈套，缴枪投降。他渴望地把手指伸进那蓬松的棕色卷发间，向身体的方向按过来，他想要得更多，更多，永远不够。

他半张嘴喘着气，像跳上岸的鱼一样在快感里挣扎着，周身的感官全部集中到一处。时而温柔耐心地慢慢吮吸，时而力度恰好地啃咬，在被Harry全部含进去、前端被滚烫包裹时，快感攀升到最高，Louis头皮一紧，弓着身子颤抖地射出来了。

Harry没有躲开，悉数接受，把浊白的液体吐在了掌心，他抬起脸看着那张被汗水濡湿得泛红的小脸，一边用大拇指擦了擦嘴角，一边露出收获战利品般的笑容。余波未散的Louis站起身，大腿根还在发软，他想要转身过去，却被凑上前来的Harry一把扳住，揽进怀里。Harry把下巴蹭在他肩膀上，咬着他通红的耳朵轻声说，「我想…看着你。」他的声音还低哑着，每一个音节砸下来，都是对Louis的折磨与诱惑。

Louis软软地伏在他的肩头，配合地张开膝盖，一只脚搭在马桶盖上，方便Harry把掌心里的粘稠抹入他的臀缝间。被冰凉的戒指擦过，他不由得哆嗦起来。第一根手指费了点力气才挤进那窄窄的洞口，他能感觉到Harry略凉的手指在轻柔地进出，然后依次加入了两根手指，羞涩的褶皱被扩开，欲望的门也正式地敞开。

扩张过后，Harry花了半分钟戴套，而Louis觉得过了半个世纪。背后的隔板很凉，而他整个人像簇燃烧正旺的火。

「操我。」Louis用鼻尖轻轻地蹭过Harry的颈窝，小声地请求着。他能感觉到Harry瞬间绷紧了身体。他扶住他的腰侧，从滚烫的入口挤进去，挺入到底。

在用力的冲击作用下，Louis的后背咣地一声撞在了隔板上，一上一下双重的疼痛刺得他一口咬住Harry的锁骨处，小声呜咽着，承受着四面八方入侵而来的窒息与海浪。

刚进入时的撕裂感渐渐散去，Louis松开嘴，发现已经留下了一圈泛红的牙印，他觉得抱歉，小心翼翼地低下头舔去渗出的血珠。嘴唇从锁骨下移，吻过燕尾，还想要向下探索，却被Harry突然的托举动作阻止了。Louis连忙主动环住他的脖颈，双腿夹紧他的腰侧。

突然的深入，刺得Louis下意识叫出声，他想起他们现在是在酒吧的厕所里，又马上咬住下唇生生地抑住了呻吟声。在强烈的上下颠簸里，Louis脑中一片空白，仓皇无措地接纳着一切，也把一切都交付给身下这个仅有一面之缘的陌生人。他让他表现得像个处子。这一切都是前所未有的。不知终点的列车轰隆隆载着他驶向远方。

他喘息着，紧紧闭上酸涩发热的眼睛，沉醉地闻着Harry身上淡淡的草木香气与诱惑的汗水味道，感受着柔软的发尾在他胸前擦过，想象着自己是一只小鹿，四处奔跑着，怎样也无法跑出这一片无边的情欲之地。

「Lou..看着我...」

Louis闻声睁开眼，面前的男孩祖母绿的双眼里藏着浓重的情欲，散落下来的长卷发有一些被汗水黏在额前与脸侧，紧抿住的嘴唇，每一样都叫他沉溺。

他想要，他也想给。对于失控，他既害怕又享受。他直起身子，随着抽插的节奏慢慢迎合着动起来。

两个人配合得异常默契，很快，Louis觉得自己整个人开始变得轻飘飘，他咬着牙压抑着随时有可能脱口而出的呻吟，在即将被潮水淹没之前失控地颤抖起来，Harry最后一阵疯狂用力的冲刺彻底把他拖入水下。

 

请让我溺死吧。迎来高潮的那一刻，Louis在心里祈求着。

 

-

 

又一只动物被爱欲冲昏了头。

 

-

 

站在路灯下的Harry裹紧了大衣，吸了一口烟，缓缓地仰起头吐出一大团烟雾，马上被半夜的凉风给吹散。他默默地注视着指尖的烟，看着火光一点一点吞噬掉烟草，他整个人也从不久前的性爱里慢慢地冷却下来。

像是想起了什么，他抬起胳膊，卷起袖子，露出手腕上的一串电话号码，是用蓝色水笔写上去的，和笔迹的主人是一样的颜色。

蓝色。温情的匕首一般的颜色。他曾经爱着，又被割伤，最终想毁掉的颜色。

那双眼睛把天空拽给了地面的凡人偷偷欣赏。他控制着自己想要沉没在那抹蓝色里的冲动，改为温柔地拥抱着一整片温暖的水域。它们炽热急切地邀请着他，因为快感与痛苦而含泪，清澈的蓝里揉入情欲的红，在此之前强烈地驱动着他的征服欲，像一个快要融化的冰淇淋一样掉在了地上。

Harry见多了想要电话号码或者社交账号的女孩男孩们，但主动把自己的号码写在他胳膊上的，Louis还是第一个。他看着那串圆头圆脑的数字，想起了红着耳朵的男孩和笔尖在皮肤上留下痒痒的触感，轻轻地笑了一声。

他想了想，还是摸出手机把号码存进去了。

 

他不知道未来该如何走下去，甚至未来是否存在，他只想努力撑过每一个当下的一天。

「Good day.」这次不会再是讽刺了。

 


	4. Chapter 4

-

因为前一晚的放荡激情，Louis早上醒来的时候腰酸背痛，破例没有去晨跑。洗漱过后，他裸着上身走出浴室，一面擦着还在滴水的头发，一面走到镜子前。  
「Oh，shit…」  
镜中的男孩脖颈和锁骨附近布满吻痕，腰侧还有几处暗青的淤青，大声地提醒着他去回忆那个疯狂放纵的夜晚。他醉了，他们都醉了，也许是因为酒精，也许还要归罪于对方的眼睛与温柔不断的亲吻。Harry是他所遇到过的最好的。这样回想着，他的耳尖立刻烧红了。  
看来不得不穿件高领毛衣了。Louis抬起手抚过颈侧，热烈柔软的唇瓣与有力的大手曾在此游走。他开始想念它们的主人。

他想要为他写一首诗。现在，就现在。

Louis飞快地穿好衣服，从一旁的地毯下面摸出钥匙，打开了抽屉的锁，拿出一个旧牛皮本子。这已经是他写的第四本诗了。虽然他作为作者，就是唯一的读者。  
这是他的秘密。  
他摊开空白的一页，捏着铅笔，一边用笔末轻轻敲着自己的门牙，一边偏着头思考着措辞。弧度随意的长发，青草味道的汗水，小腹前的蝴蝶，他在他的脑海里晃来晃去。他周身流露出的气息明明宣告着他不会属于任何人，但那一晚他们确实属于彼此。  
Louis轻轻地咬住下唇，克制着脑中随着心跳而跃动着的念头，把它们都锁进一个个字母中。诗会说出一切真相，诗会保守所有秘密。

「Louis…」伴随着两声敲门声，Jay推开了他的房门。  
Louis急忙拿起桌边的医学期刊盖在本子上，扭过头，向着母亲露出微笑。  
「难得你周末回家，昨晚还出去玩到那么晚。妈妈是比不过那些年轻漂亮的小女孩了。」Jay叉起腰，挑着眉，假装生气地嗔怪道。  
「噢妈妈，我很抱歉…」Louis抬起手，不好意思地抓了抓脑后，「今天我会好好陪您的。」  
「好的，我的宝贝，快下楼吃早餐吧。」她温柔地向着儿子笑笑，带上了房门。  
Louis紧绷的神经终于放松下来，他无奈地叹了口气。

诗对于他的母亲来说是违禁品，可笑的是，他的父亲就是一位诗人，也恰恰因为这点，即使Louis继承了天赋与才华，Jay也不会允许他走上创作的道路。 在模糊的童年记忆里，紧锁眉头的父亲，凌乱的书房，纸上难懂晦涩的词句，母亲愤怒的眼泪，每一个零散破碎的场景都是一句警告，于是他不得不在无人的角落里守卫着秘密，独自痛苦，独自快乐，独自煎熬。  
他喜欢的诗集和写出的作品，只能锁进抽屉深处或藏在宿舍的箱子里。他总是随身带着纸笔，随时在日程计划本里记下那些蹦跳出来的灵感。真正的他在文字之间流淌，时而缓缓歌唱，时而大胆舞动。虽然他在外人面前永远都是一个腼腆严谨的医学生。  
Louis停住了笔，用手指摩挲着下唇，从头至尾通读了一次，满意而羞涩地笑着，合上了本子，再次把仍滚烫着的心迹关进抽屉深处。

-

我们是天真的人，  
一双蓝眼，缠着头巾，  
我们活着，几乎默默无闻，  
小说里也很少写到我们。  
里留希们，浪子们  
和骑士们，都慷慨地  
向我们馈赠眼神  
和敬意和叹息；  
我们天真地抱怨  
这些讨厌的越墙的人——  
他们想象的虚幻，  
虽然有时候，我们的心  
在斗篷里面跳荡不息，  
一些隐秘的思想，使我们  
知晓：我们将成为这些  
浪荡子的温顺的情人。

-

一觉醒来，已经接近午后。Harry顶着乱蓬蓬的卷发从被子里钻了出来。他已经很久没睡得这么安稳了，久违地逃过了失眠和噩梦的锋利爪子。  
他低下头看了看左边锁骨上暗红色的牙印，想起了在他怀里颤抖含泪的蓝眼睛男孩。  
上好的安眠药。他想象出一颗蓝白相间的小药丸躺在他掌心里，不禁露出笑容。

Harry揉揉眼睛，拿过床头柜上的手机，又是无数条短信、未接来电和邮件。他统统不想理会。他点开联系人，L开头。  
Louis。

Harry也说不清楚为什么存下了联系方式，他只是不想把这个男孩弄丢，并且想要伸出手试着抓住些什么。  
Harry从来没有过主动追求别人的经历。他谨慎地思考了十多分钟，把一头卷毛揉得更乱，才决定给Louis发一条短信，这样他也能存下自己的号码。他不得不承认，按下发送的那一瞬间他居然有些紧张，就好像演唱会即将开场一般。  
我好像还不太清醒，这可不妙，还是再睡一会儿的好。Harry把手机丢到一边，重新抱着枕头，窝进被子里。

-

_「Afternoon.H.」_  
_「Gooooooooood afternoon I’m Louis:）」_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：诗节选自魏尔伦《天真的人》


	5. Chapter 5

-  
  
「你终于肯见我了。」

Harry嘟着嘴唇，摩挲着下巴，盯着对面的心理咨询师Liam，一言不发。  
「我大概给你打了十几个电话，一个也没接通过，还有无数短信和邮件。我走投无路，差点就要亲自去找Jeff了…」  
「Liam，别讲废话。」Harry轻哼一声，打断了他的话，陷进沙发里，懒懒地抓了抓掉到额前的卷发。  
「那么，你最近怎么样——」  
「你应该知道的，一团糟，糟到极点了。」  
「但我想应该没那么糟糕，是不是。」  
  
Harry有些出乎意料地抬起头，眼睛里荡起圈圈水纹。  
「之前这种时候，你都会选择逃避与我的治疗见面，但这次，你没有。有什么特别的事情发生吗？」  
  
他下意识地想要回答没有。  
但是，他犹豫了。  
  
「那件事发生之后，我其实很担心，」Liam注意到对面男孩的表情，继续慢慢地引导，「但今天你主动来找我，就说明你有处理这一切的能力了。有一股力量在推动着你，鼓励着你，是吗？」  
「我最近，在努力。」Harry垂着头看着自己的鞋尖，慢吞吞地开口了，「想试着接受很多事情，变得正常一些...而且...」  
「而且，我遇到了一个男孩。」他紧抿住嘴唇停顿了几秒钟，眉头间挤出一道竖纹，终于说出了那个答案。  
他并不确信这是不是一条救赎之路。但他还是选择前来。  
  
Harry有些窘促地搓着手掌，眉头间锁着从未有过的无助与慌张，「我…感觉到了一些别的东西，很久没有过的。我很怕…药好像也不起作用了。我觉得，我的病更严重了……」他越讲越小声，把脸埋进臂弯间想要躲起来，像一个怕黑的孩童，在下一秒就要啜泣出声。  
「你感觉到的，是爱吗？」  
Harry猛地抬起了头，瞪大双眼，失控的情绪瞬间把眼角染得泛红。  
  
在黑暗中待得太久的人，看见一道光，会先觉得刺目恐惧，继而才疯狂渴求着向光奔去。  
  
-  
  
「Harry，我是Louis...你能帮帮我吗？」  
  
看到手机屏幕上显示的联系人，Harry紧张得脑中顿时一片空白。两人之前只相互发过几通闲聊的短信。一百种关于对话的设想洪水般把他的理智冲走，仅存的一丝提醒着他，再不接通对方就有可能挂断，他才勉强稳住颤抖的手指，按下接听键。

「这么突然打扰你真的很抱歉...但我真的无处可去了...」电话那端传来Louis小心而礼貌的嗓音，充满着掩盖不住的疲惫。  
「没关系，Louis。你说，是什么事情？」Harry按了按太阳穴，安抚道。天知道他现在有多慌张，并且急需冷静。  
「我离家出走了...因为我妈想把我写的诗全都撕掉，我之前一直瞒着她，她...她撬开了锁，还找去了宿舍...发现我是gay，她让我滚出去...我只能带着那些东西跑出来了...我...对不起，Harry，我...」男孩的声音微微颤抖，有些语无伦次。  
觉察到事况棘手的Harry努力地平静着自己，也平静着在通话那端无助的男孩，「我知道了。没事的，别怕，Lou，别害怕，你不是没地方可去，你可以来我这里待一会儿，只要你愿意……」  
「真的可以吗？我...我确实很需要……」  
「可以的，不用担心。你把现在的位置告诉我，我开车去接你。」  
  
前一秒还觉得自己应对得还算冷静沉着的Harry，在挂断电话后突然想一耳光打醒自己。经过昨天与Liam精疲力竭的一场谈话后，自己还没有做好准备，迎接他的心病——同时也是良药。  
该死的。他有些害怕，但害怕之下更多的是隐隐的激动。他迫不及待想要看到帷布之后之后是什么了，不论希望，或是伤害，他抱着近乎自毁般的念头奔向那个结果。

-

电话亭里窝着一个熟悉的身影，是Louis，他蹲在地上，怀里紧紧抱着什么东西缩成一团，像一只受伤的小动物。  
Harry在路边停下车，皱着眉头按了按喇叭。  
Louis闻声抬起了头，暗蓝的眼睛顿时重新亮了起来，他快步走过来，抱着一摞大大小小的笔记本，向着Harry扯开一个笑容，然后拉开车门，坐进副驾驶的位置。  
「真的很抱歉...谢谢你，Harry。」他交握着手指，不敢直视着对方，低下头盯着自己的膝盖。大片的羞涩把他整个人包裹住，不知是因为这突然的请求帮忙，还是因为那场现在回想起来仍觉得不真实的情爱。  
「没关系的。」一只大手探过来，安慰地抚着他被风吹得发凉的颈后，「Lou，冷吗？」  
Louis下意识地吸了吸鼻子，还是摇摇头。他只担心自己砰砰作响的心跳声会被听见。  
「好。那我们回去。」Harry轻轻捏了捏害羞得一动不动的小猫的后颈，随后发动车子。

我们。  
他说的是，我们。  
Louis在心里重复着这一个词，像咀嚼着一块水果糖，像回味一个充满爱的吻。

「Out by the box car waiting  
Take me away to nowhere plains  
There is a wait so long  
Here comes your man」

车里播放着一首很耳熟的歌，节奏欢快，Louis努力回想着却还是记不起歌名。他小心地侧过头，目光落在Harry扶住方向盘的右手上，食指随着音乐的节奏打着拍子，戒指上的红宝石一亮一暗，伴着他胸口里扑闪翅膀的蝴蝶们一起在光线中闪耀。

 _Here comes your man._  
 _Here comes … my man？_  
  
一些近乎幻想的猜测在他脑里嗡嗡作响，Louis怀疑自己又变回了为初恋而小鹿乱撞的青春期少年。他觉得只要张开嘴巴，就会有粉色桃心争先恐后地蹦出来。  
他还是没有问出口。而这个疑问一直到很久以后，才由始作俑者自己主动解开。

Louis收回目光，望向车窗外，陌生的街道向后飞驰而过，这辆车载着自己在飞快地逃离暴风的中心，那些重压被推开卸下，他的心已经失控，指使他向着自由未知之处狂奔。


	6. Chapter 6

-

  
Harry前所未有地紧张。虽然这不知道已经是第多少次他把人带回公寓来了。  
但是Louis不一样。  
他没有一边热切地接吻一边脱掉上衣，也没有急不可待地拉开裤链，而是乖乖地坐在沙发上，膝头放着他心爱的本子们，用眼光打量着客厅，像个来到同学家里抄作业的小学生。  
  
Harry尽量平静地开口道，「Lou，你想来点茶还是咖啡？」  
「茶，谢谢。」  
操，他居然说谢谢。上一个在这里过夜的女人喝光了他两瓶上好的伏特加，还砸碎了一个玻璃杯，也没有对他这样客气礼貌过。  
「不...不客气...」Harry不知道Louis有没有听出他的回答有些不自然的颤抖。  
  
「谢谢你，Harry。」接过茶杯的男孩抬起满是真诚的蓝色眼睛望着他。不知道该如何回应的溺水者在那片湖泊里挣扎着。  
Harry不好意思地笑了笑，赶忙拿起杯子挡住嘴边露出的酒窝。  
  
「这都是你写的诗吗？」  
「嗯。」那些本子被主人纤细的手指慢慢摩挲着，像抚着恋人的脸庞，「我妈差点把这些全部扔掉，我拦住她，挨了一耳光，不过还是值得的。」  
「现在还痛吗...」  
「不痛了，已经没事了。她知道我是gay之后，那个眼神，简直恨不得杀掉我。她还打电话到我好朋友家里，警告他们不要包庇我…」Louis苦笑着，轻轻摸了摸被打的右脸，「没办法。一切都是我活该，都是我的错。」  
  
「Lou，这不是你的错。你没做错任何事。」  
看着自责的男孩，Harry感觉自己的心缩成了一团，他紧皱着眉，坐过去，抓住了男孩的手腕，「做你自己是非常正确的，你没做错，你很勇敢。」  
「谢谢，Harry，谢谢你。如果没有你……」说到这里，Louis停住了，他抬起泛红的眼睛，露出微笑，深深呼出一口气，像是下定了某种决心一般，「你想看看我的诗吗？」  
  
你想看看我的诗吗？  
你愿意走进我的心吗？  
  
Harry读懂了那份邀请，缓慢而郑重地点头，接过了宝贵的钥匙。  
  
我走进了一场雪崩，它覆盖了我的灵魂。¹

读完最新一本的Harry在心里默念起这句歌词，因为他感觉自己整个人刚刚经历了一场雪崩，那些文字带来的雪粒扑在脖颈后，他忍不住打起冷战。  
「Lou，这些诗真的很美很棒！」他凑过去给了那位了不起的诗人一个用力的拥抱。他能感觉到收紧胳臂的时候，怀里的男孩轻轻地颤抖了一下，他赶忙松开手，「哦操…原谅我，我…有点激动。」  
「没关系…其实，你是我的第一个读者。」Louis垂下眼睛，睫毛颤动着，「我和我的作品们都有点儿害羞……」  
  
「真是荣幸至极……我今晚睡不着了。」他低下头看着Louis，一只手温柔地在他的颈后慢慢游走。  
「因为你的诗。因为你。」他的视线对上那双海洋般的眼睛，里面闪耀着水光。他明白他们现在所想的是一样的。无声的告白胜过经历的所有美好。一切的答案都不必说出口了。  
他扶住男孩的脸侧，深深地吻了下去。  
  
-

他留在我臂膀的血如鸟一样温暖  
他留在我手中的心如铅一般沉  
他穿过我双眼的双眼比爱情更明亮  
噢，在放飞鸽子之前放飞乌鸦²

-

那个吻持续了很久，热烈滚烫，两人短暂分开时，Harry的唇瓣已经有些红肿。站在对面的肇事者一边解着衬衫扣子一边盯着他一脸天真地笑。Harry舔舔嘴角，进房间取了润滑剂和套回来。  
  
他们都没有说话，他们也不必说话，只有眼神中的欲望在无声地燃烧着。

Harry把身上最后一件T恤扯下来，甩到茶几旁边的地毯上，扑在沙发上揽住Louis的后脑，从他的唇角吻到脸颊，到耳垂，再把舌尖探进耳廓，最后直到蹂躏得耳后那一小块皮肤留下泛红的吻痕才作罢。  
他抓起润滑剂，一着急挤了满手，向Louis的臀缝摸去。有些冰凉的手指顶入了滚烫的内壁，扶在他腰上的那一双手随即用力地收紧。身下的男孩随着手指的戳刺与进出，绷紧身子，在喘气的间歇放松，继而又绷紧，像一尾蹦跳挣扎的鱼。

入口开始变得柔软湿热，Harry抽出了另一只手，摸到套递给Louis。他低下头，像只小动物一样用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着Louis的下巴，催促着他帮自己戴上。被酥麻与渴望折磨着的男孩照做了，他把腿搭在Harry的臂弯处，扭了扭身子，紧张期待着。  
「Louis…」Harry轻声念着他的名字，缓慢地把自己一寸一寸地送进了狭窄的入口里。他的额头抵着Louis的，浅浅地抽动起来。那双清澈的眼睛里缓缓蓄起泪水，它们的主人闷哼着，用手指扣紧了一边的沙发背。

「Lou，Lou……」Harry一面加快了抽插的速度，一面吻着对方的下巴含糊不清地呼唤着。这个名字在他的唇齿间滚动着，像一颗薄荷糖，凉且甜。  
身下的男孩沉重地喘息着，也努力迎合着。他微微仰起头，翘起舌尖，把十字架吊坠勾进嘴里，含住的动作因为缓慢而格外诱惑。  
Harry咬住唇，双手猛地固定住Louis的腰部，髋部重重地撞着他的臀部和大腿根。  
不断累积攀升起来的快感，一点一点地侵吞着Louis。他把湿漉漉的吊坠吐了出来，在愈加剧烈的颠簸里大口大口喘着气。十字架掉在两人胸口之间，晃动着，闪着情色的水光。  
  
Harry觉得自己是一只魔鬼，要进入天使的内部，夺走纯洁高尚的灵魂。他脸上浮起痛苦的表情，咬紧了后槽牙，愈加发狠地抽送着自己，直到那双漂亮的蓝眼睛因为达到高潮而涣散失焦，他也随后颤抖着射了出来。  
  
两具被汗水濡湿的身体疲软地依偎在一起。Harry把脸埋在Louis的颈窝里，平复着呼吸。「Lou……」他沙哑着嗓子喊道，尾音因为突如其来的鼻酸微微颤抖。  
  
Harry能看得出来日期最近的几首诗是写给他的。绿眼睛的浪荡子。蝴蝶与飞鸟。叫人百般回味的恶魔。何等殊荣，他被那个男孩用羞涩与爱恋写进文字里，赞颂着，呼唤着。  
他明白他才是两人中被帮助得更多那一个。他需要Louis。浑浑噩噩地活了那么久，他觉得他早已不再需要救赎。但命运把绳索抛到他面前的时候，他还是选择抓住了。  
每一次的伸手，都是在等待下一次溺水。  
即使爱与希望会刺痛会唤回痛苦的记忆，他还是会在罪恶里寻找爱，在爱里寻找希望。

-

「Thank you…」  
「…For what？」  
「Everything.」

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹原曲Avalanche- Leonard Cohen  
> ²节选自Leonard Cohen《召唤神话的四十四型》


	7. Chapter 7

 

-

  
Harry迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，从一个温暖的怀抱里醒来。被枕住一边胳膊的Louis正一脸微笑地看着他，明亮的蓝眼睛里在上演日出。

「Morning，my love.」

Harry从未和谁这样亲近过。还没彻底清醒的他想不起掩饰害羞与慌张，像只小动物一样，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发蹭了蹭Louis的下巴。

「Good morning——」带着鼻音的早安拖长了音，像是在撒娇。他把温热的唇贴近面前光滑裸露的胸口，轻吻着，熟悉的沐浴露味道让他安下心来。

  
Harry在Louis身上赖了很久的床，直到听见他肚子咕咕叫才起床洗漱去做早餐。

  
Louis站在客厅远远地看着Harry在厨房里做早餐，他的眼睛在不断地确认这不是梦境是现实，而大脑在努力地抓住每一个细节——睡袍宽大温暖，长卷发被束成清爽的丸子头，光着脚，愉快地吹起口哨而嘟着的嘴唇——他想要记住全部，不真实感催动他收集起全部细节，把自己深深地埋进去。

  
Louis乖乖地在餐桌边坐好，Harry端上来盛着煎蛋土司、香肠的盘子与热茶，也在桌边坐下，他看着对面那位临时住客，不好意思地摸摸鼻尖，「好久没有吃过正式的早餐了。我一个人的时候就经常偷懒，很随意……」

「哇——甜心，你真的很棒，谢谢你！」Louis一脸幸福地开始享用。不单是热腾腾的早餐，还有对面那个男孩甜甜的笑容。

家的感觉。他这样想着，没有说出口。

  
有什么像花朵一般缓慢地绽开，温柔的芳香围着被爱情掌控的躯体荡漾。

趁着Harry在厨房收拾餐具，Louis拿出本子和铅笔，趴在茶几边上，把之前捕捉到的粉色小精灵们一股脑儿全都关进纸页间。从他的角度刚好能看到那个在厨房忙碌着的卷毛脑袋。停下来思考的间歇，他总会一面咬着铅笔的末端，一面盯着那个背影露出笑容。

 

他们点了两张披萨作为午饭，决定在家里待上一整天。两个人蹲在DVD机前挑选电影。

「恋恋笔记本怎么样？我一直想看。」Harry停顿了一下，又慢吞吞地补上后半句，「想和别人一起看…」

Louis看了看封面上那对在雨中接吻的情侣，又看了看一脸期待的Harry，用力点了点头。

  
DVD机的光驱弹出来，里面还放着之前忘了取出来的影碟。是《和莎莫的500天》。「Here comes your man～」¹ Harry用指头捏住那张碟片，哼着调子，向着Louis晃了晃，一边脸颊的酒窝里盛满笑意，「还记得吗？那首歌。」

Louis之前的疑问被唤回，重新清晰起来的记忆依旧甜度不减，「记得，你，你是…」

「我是特地放给你听的。」

 

Louis愣了两秒，随后向着一脸得意的始作俑者扑过去，紧紧地搂住他，把脸埋进那些柔软驯良的卷发间。他控制不住地发抖，像是在无声地啜泣着。

「嘿…Lou？」被扑倒在地毯上的Harry有些惊慌，轻轻地用手掌抚过Louis的后背。

  
「我喜欢你，Harry，真的非常非常喜欢…」

他贴近他耳边轻声说道，声音小到只有彼此能听得到。但足够了。

  
「如此荣幸。我也是。」

 

略微沙哑的声音在Louis耳边响起，无比甜蜜。此刻，爱神拉满了那张宿命的弓，射穿了他的心脏，复杂的痛楚流淌过胸口。他不敢看Harry的表情，只有紧紧闭上眼睛，用力地收紧怀抱，他要把他，把这一份爱禁锢住，哪怕以这种自私的方式留住几秒也好。

  
-

  
赞颂我的 _哈罗德_

我要用新的弦歌唱你，

哦我的小野兽，

你在我寂寞的心里嬉戏。

戴上花环，

哦甜蜜的 _男孩_ ，

由于你罪孽都被赦免！

仿佛渴饮有益健康的忘川之水，

我渴饮你的亲吻，

它充满了磁性。

无用的，你烧掉；

粗糙的，你磨平；

软弱的，你令其坚强。

我饿，你是我的客栈，

夜里，你是我的灯，

永远正确地引导我吧。²

  
-

  
 

他们窝在沙发里，裹着同一条毛毯，腻在彼此的怀抱里看完了电影。

Harry有点困倦闭着眼睛，轻轻用下巴蹭着Louis的肩膀，含糊不清地请求着，「Lou，我想喝水…」

Louis无法拒绝这样的Harry。他应着，小心地移开身体，去厨房倒水。返回来的时候发现Harry盖着毯子窝在沙发里睡着了。

  
午后的阳光吻过焦糖色的卷发，吻过鼻尖与紧闭的双眼，吻过粉嫩甜蜜的唇角。沉睡着的男孩枕着沙发扶手，微张着嘴，发出轻轻的呼噜声，像只晒日光浴的猫。

Louis定定地立在沙发后，屏住呼吸，不敢惊扰了这一切。他这个站在画框外痴迷艺术的欣赏者愿意倾其所有买下这幅作品。控制不住的欲望汩汩地冒出来，粘腻地缠住他。他想要，他想要打破所有安静，想要啃咬线条清晰的下颌骨，跨在平坦有力的小腹上，残忍地把男孩从梦中拉出来，回到有他的世界。

  
因为他不确定那个美丽的梦里是否有自己。

 

-

  
那个梦被一个电话打断了。

接听后，被惊醒的Harry一面不情愿地揉着眼睛，一面应答着电话那端的人。几句对话后，他立刻清醒起来，拧起眉头，走到阳台上去了。Louis只能看到他的背影与一阵一阵散开的烟圈。

 

抽完了一支烟，Harry回到客厅里，一甩手把手机丢到沙发上。

「今天很冷吗？」在收拾着茶几的Louis闻声抬头，注意到他发红的鼻尖。

「嗯...还好。」Harry抬起手梳理着蓬乱的卷发，「哦不，我连头发里都是披萨的味道，我觉得有必要洗个澡了。」他的声音听起来是在故作轻快。

Louis望着他，想要在对视之后问问他到底发生了什么。Harry却选择了避开他的眼神，低下头快步走向了浴室。

 

像温水里游进一尾冰冷的鱼，Louis能明显地感觉到Harry整个人的冰冷僵硬，就好像刚刚那个软软糯糯地撒着娇请求他去倒水的是另外一个陌生人。

他在设防。他的回答里带了一点藏不住的鼻音，像是什么的缺口，向里面窥去能看到成片发抖的脆弱与慌张。

  
仿佛寒冬在顷刻之间到来，那双蓝眼睛里的湖泊渐渐冻住。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：¹ 原曲Here Comes Your Man - Pixies在电影《和莎莫的500天》里由男主翻唱
> 
>       ² 节选自夏尔·博德莱尔《恶之花》有改动 原诗《赞颂我的弗朗索瓦兹》是写给女性


	8. Chapter 8

 

  
-

 

Harry站在浴室的镜子前，把自己撕裂开，一半没入冰封的湖里，另一半丢进荆棘丛中。泛红的眼里落下滚烫的眼泪，眼神却冷得像一个旁观者。

汩汩的鲜血冒着热气滴落在蓝白色的冰面。他一无所知，只有颤抖着捏紧手里的匕首。

 

「乐队的活动要恢复了，宣传单曲，安排了后天的live。你准备一下，这几天有彩排。」

「你前几天去看心理医生被拍到了。」

「照片，本来我压下来了，但是和公关那边商讨过了，还是决定放出来。」

「我知道你一直在隐瞒这件事，但是上次电台的影响太恶劣了，只能这样来转移视线。」

「Harry，我相信这次乐队能振作起来，你也能振作起来。」

 

我能吗？

要笑着把伤口撕开示众，要面对那些复杂的眼光。他没有力气给出任何答案。

他甚至连那个男孩的告白都无法坦诚回应。一句“我也非常喜欢你”在嘴边打转，最终还是因为深深的恐惧被忍痛咽下。

 

他打开花洒，将水流开到最大。嘈杂的水声盖过呜咽与呕吐声。他又被扔回儿时的记忆里——妈妈在一个雨天逃离了这个家，酗酒嗑药的爸爸对他拳打脚踢，挨打过后，他坐在卫生间冰冷的地砖上，一边无声地掉着眼泪，一边给自己包扎上药。

 

-

 

Louis听着浴室里传来的水声，叹了口气把自己丢到沙发上。他望着天花板发了一会儿呆，随后拿起自己的手机。

开机后，弹出一堆短信、未接来电和消息。Jay的未接来电让他立刻头痛起来，Louis决定假装没有看到。但是来自Oli的消息才是真正的炸弹。¹

 

「有没有和Harry度过一个愉快的夜晚？」

「兄弟你是不是早就知道他是那个最近大火的乐队的主唱？」

「我今天在推特上看到他的新闻才知道。哇！真的惊掉下巴！」

 

Louis颤抖着手点开了那条新闻。

「近日人气摇滚乐队主唱Harry Styles疑有抑郁倾向…」

他略过那些八卦记者们撰写的或真或假的报道，直接滑到那几张照片——从帽檐下面逃脱出的几缕卷发，侧脸的轮廓，戴满戒指的手——是他。

 

除此之外呢？

那双漂亮眼睛里藏着的痛苦，一分一毫，他都不清楚。

Louis才意识到他并没有多了解Harry。或者说，根本不了解。他们做过两次，Louis知道他喜欢吻他的眼角与耳后，他喜欢用牙齿咬着摘掉戒指，喜欢穿CK的内裤，喜欢一遍又一遍地喊他的名字……他们在肉体上拥有彼此，但远远不够。那些诗有没有牵住那颗心，他现在开始怀疑之前的自己给自己的肯定答案。

 

Louis走进卧室，踩在花纹繁复的地毯中间，小心翼翼打量着房间里的一切。墙角的吉他，柜子里堆着的专辑和碟片，唱片机，香薰蜡烛，打字机，蘸水钢笔。果然人心里的想法是不能如这房间的陈设一样坦诚的。

 

Harry穿着T恤和短裤，揉着湿漉漉的卷发从浴室里走了出来，注意到Louis正捏紧了拳头盯着他看，停住了脚步。

「你还好吗？」抢先问出这一句的是Louis。

「为什么突然这样问……」Harry看着他的表情，觉察到了什么。

Louis慢慢走近他，「Harry，告诉我些什么吧…一点点也好。」他轻声恳求着。

  
Harry决定隐瞒真相时，就知道会有不得不揭开一切的那一天，但是，他希望晚一些，再晚一些。冰冷的恐惧像藤蔓一样缠上他的脚腕和小腿。

他难堪地笑着，拧起眉头，「你还是知道了…Louis，我很抱歉，我，我怕你了解到真正的我以后会…」那双翡翠色的眼睛躲躲闪闪间开始有了泪光。

Louis温柔地捧住了他的脸颊。那双蓝眼睛里有苍白的星辰颤动，「真正的你就在我眼前。我只想听你说……如果你愿意的话。」

 

Harry瞪大了已经泛红的眼睛。

是时候打碎面具了。

 

「我不记得了……应该很早，我就变得有点不正常了。我妈丢下我爸和我走了，我爸一看到我就生气。我整天挨打，没疯才是不正常的吧。」Harry苦笑着，手指机械反复地摩挲着戒指，也狠狠地揪住了Louis的心。

「学费都被我爸拿去买酒和药了，不用上学，没事做就去搞乐队了。音乐救了我，让我…感觉到了一点存在的意义。以前，除了这个原因，我不知道我到底为什么活着……现在，还多了一个，你。」他的话里揉进哭腔，被流下来的泪砸得断断续续。

 

小心地掀开厚厚的天鹅绒帷幕，绕过打碎的酒瓶和被撕破肚子漏出棉花的泰迪熊，Louis看到躲在角落里的卷毛小男孩，膝盖青紫，满脸的眼泪鼻涕。他走过去蹲下身子，轻轻搂住这只受惊的小动物。

 

他看着面前的男孩把包扎着的伤口解开，流着眼泪地带领着他的手，穿过蛛网一般的黑暗，探向那些伤疤深处的痛苦。

Louis才明白那些隐瞒与吞吞吐吐都迫于深深的爱与无法战胜的胆怯之间的较量。他后悔提出了这样过分的要求。他多想回到Harry的童年时期，替他挡下那些拳头，向他抛出绳索，给他用力的拥抱，把曾经缺失的爱、被毁掉的希望全都补齐。

  
「我其实病得很重，我想努力好起来，但是太难了…有的时候我还希望你能救我，很抱歉把你也拖进来了……」Harry低着头胡乱抹着眼泪，在他怀里抽噎得像个小孩子，「我真是糟糕透了…你知道了这些，会不会离开我？」

 

「你不是一团糟…Harold…我，我喜欢你，需要你……你是我的家。」Louis努力地把内心深处的话全部吐露出来，但每一个词依旧那么轻而无力。

Louis只能紧紧地抱住他，他想要把他与黑暗和苦痛隔开，只留下温暖的依靠。

他希望，两个人的黑夜总能好过孤身一人。

 

-

  
很久才止住哭噎的Harry抓着Louis的衣服领口，把头埋在他胸口处。那里已经被泪水浸得潮湿一片。

「Lou，我…」

Louis动作温柔地抚着他的背，轻轻“嗯”了一声。

「记得第一次见面的时候，在路边，我哭了。现在又是……」Harry低着头，闷闷的声音从柔软的卷发下面传来，像小猫爪子一样挠着他的心。

「是啊，爱哭包。」

话音刚落，还宠溺地微笑着的Louis就被按倒在了床上，气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴的Harry趴在他胸口上盯着他。

  
「谢谢你，Harold…谢谢你的信任。我不知道我能否帮到你……但你想哭的时候，我会陪在你身边。」

那双眼睛，像阳光下的游泳池一样，温暖，清澈，还泛着星星点点的光。它们的主人正给予着从未有过的承诺，稚嫩，坚定。

 

Harry静静地看了他几秒钟，支起身子，轻轻地吻住爱人的唇。

惟有相信。

 

-

  
「听说玩乐队的都飞叶子，你也是吗…」

「不。我爸就是嗨过头死掉了。」

「对不起，我……」

「没关系。那是他自己的错。」

「那你…你操粉吗？」

「操你。」

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

-  
  
Harry坐在去往工作室的车上，他把脸颊贴在冰凉的暗色玻璃上，出神地望着向他奔来又退去的街景。  
这个城市混乱，冷淡，克制，高傲，孤独，不给温暖，也不把人推远。这里收留了从小镇逃出来的他，也是在这里，他的梦里被烙上抹不掉的痛苦。

看到街边一个穿着浅蓝色衬衫的行人，他想起了Louis。  
那个笨蛋自告奋勇要做早餐，结果把碎蛋壳掉进蛋液里，还把小饼烤糊了。他看着那双亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，只能没脾气地去收拾残局。除了父母之外，Louis是第一个主动为他做早餐的人。他还占有着他的很多个第一。比如，第一份爱。  
那天早上，在便利店门口的相遇，由于酒精的作用而有着模糊的光芒与香气。他们自然地迈入了彼此的生活。而后，一切的走向似乎正在变得轻松而甜美。

他从黑暗里抬起头，小心翼翼地向着光明的边缘探出手，直到温暖落在指尖，他才敢欣喜地确认这些东西是真实存在的。  
  
-  
  
Louis仰面躺在沙发上，紧紧拧着眉头，看着手机屏幕上的短信。那些字像蜘蛛网，灰暗地缠住他不放。

「你现在在哪儿？起码让我知道你是不是安全。」  
「Louis，看到消息给我回电话。除非你是真的想要断绝母子关系。」

他苦笑起来。那天Jay指着他的鼻子说她怎么会生出这样的怪物来，那一耳光的痛感到现在还清晰可忆。  
他向来是听话的乖孩子，听从母亲的心意选择学医，成绩一直很好，烟酒不沾，每周回家一次，甚至连party都不常参加。平静的水面下总有秘密，被发现的那天总要掀起巨浪。  
  
在客厅里来回踱步想了很久，Louis最终决定回电话过去。  
接通后，他没有说话，等待着Jay先开口，「Louis，你终于肯联系我了。」  
「我想说的是，我现在很好，很安全，不必担心了。」他把手按在阳台的玻璃门上，直到指尖发痛得泛白，才松开，再按住，不安地重复着这个无意义的动作。  
「告诉我，你住在哪里？」  
「一个朋友家里。」  
「什么朋友？是谁？」  
他停顿了一下，一咬牙说道，「…男朋友。」听见电话那端隐忍的吸气声，他居然有种报复般的快感。  
「Lou，我联系了很有名的心理医生，Cowell先生会帮助你，相信妈妈，我们可以一起克服的…」  
「克服什么？克服我自己真正的性向吗？」他语气强硬地打断道，「我没有生病。我就是这样的，我喜欢男生。您这样做只会把我推得更远…」他紧紧捏着拳头，忍住发酸的鼻腔。  
「您需要时间好好考虑。再聊吧。」一只脚踏上崩溃边缘之前，他结束了通话，把手机丢到茶几上，脸朝下重重倒在沙发上。

他把脸埋在柔软的布料里，小声地啜泣起来，滚烫的泪水黏在眼周慢慢变冷。  
一直以来，他努力维持或隐藏的东西根本毫无意义。它们都是为了讨好一个用爱与血缘牵住他的女人，他不想失去这一份爱。他甚至顺从地任她折断梦想和爱好这些少年的翅膀，把自己绑在身边。  
第二只靴子落地之后，一切都失去控制了。他在逃脱一些东西，是捆绑住手脚的绳索，是以往封锁住心与眼的玻璃墙，它们血淋淋地写着爱的名字，箍进他的血肉里。被困了那么久，他才意识到自己置身于笼子中，这个满心无助的小孩一面放声大哭，一面又在祈求着只是个不清醒的噩梦。  
  
Louis哽咽着，踉跄起身去拿写诗的本子，坐到书桌前，抽出蘸水钢笔，开始写字。停顿的时候，笔尖随着他的手一同颤抖，滴落的墨水在纸面洇开一个小圆点，像是黑色的眼泪。  
世界的一个地方凹陷下去了，他却不敢用手指往里探一探。  
  
-  
  
死掉的七岁的孩子，他是有福的，  
心还未到因享乐而滴血的年纪，  
便在虚弱中死去，他睁大眼睛，  
看着金黄橘树下的地中海变成蓝色！  
曾经埋头功课的灵魂，不再受人摆布，  
他一定十分满意，这般自由地消失。  
他让别人听命，再也没有了教师！  
母亲也对他俯首，就像是一位大姊。  
这孩子，以自己的虚弱打败了强者，  
别人给予他之前，他已得到了心爱之物，  
别人原谅他之先，苍白已将他宽恕。  
顽劣又懒散，无辜又惹人爱怜，  
眼睛追着那飞驰的舰艇，一个夜里，  
他做起旅行的梦来，便咽了气。¹  
  
-  
  
「Heeeeeey，bro!」走进工作室，迎接Harry的是一个带着芝士薯片味儿的熊抱。「Niall，不要把薯片渣蹭在我后背上。」听到这话，搂住他的男孩才恋恋不舍地松开手臂，向着他露出笑容。  
Harry勾住他的脖子，揉乱那一头金色短发。两个人嘻嘻哈哈地开着玩笑，像淘气的高中生。  
「Harreh，你有没有想我！」  
「喔…有一点。」  
「只有一点点啊，我觉得不够多…」  
  
排练开始之前，Harry托着下巴站在麦克风前面，一边咬着嘴唇，一边出神地打量着眼前的每一位乐队成员。  
  
拿着一小块薯片假装在弹吉他，逗得所有人大笑的是Niall，他与Harry是高中同学，还是个幼稚的大男孩；旁边一同大笑着的是键盘手Adam，一个直性子的大个子；在一边认真调音的是贝斯手Mitch，不爱说话，看起来冷漠，实际上是很温柔的人；另一侧安静地玩着鼓棒的是Zayn，注意到Harry的目光，他抬起头，微微勾起嘴角。  
  
乐队，依然有着能让他安心的力量。  
记得当初退学，他无处可去，Niall请了学长Adam一顿饭，带着他加入了乐队。“好在他有一把好嗓子。”以前的贝斯手曾经这样说过，话里有捉摸不透的悲伤与羡慕之情，他与之前的主唱都因为家庭压力不得不离开乐队。他们的乐队在无数个酒吧里演出过，一开始连酒钱都赚不回，后来慢慢驻唱，从小城镇到了伦敦，从沼泽里到了踩起来硬实的地面。  
好在他有一把好嗓子。好在他还有乐队。好在他还有音乐。  
Harry摸摸鼻子，停止发呆，清清嗓子，开始排练。  
  
这首单曲是Harry与Mitch合写的。比起之前两单叛逆不羁的曲风，多了一些晦涩，以及藏在词曲下面厚厚的悲伤。在他喝得一塌糊涂、与一个大胸美女睡在一起后的第二天，清醒了的他发现大段的歌词被用口红写在了浴室的玻璃门还有镜子上，删去了许多处脏话后，加上Mitch一贯风格特别的编曲，他们的新单曲就这样诞生了。  
这首曲子在排行榜上取得了亮眼的成绩，他们的乐队也在被更多的人听到。

曲子整体合过两遍之后，Harry觉得有哪里出了问题。  
乐队第一次上节目表演这首歌时，他趁着结束时灯光灭了的几秒钟，在尖叫与欢呼声中，悄悄擦掉了眼泪。沉重的音符在呼吸间弹跳，每个词句背面的故事被旋律带着，在脑海里起起伏伏。一首歌唱完，他像死过一次，又重新活过来了一样。

而这次却是完全不同的感受，沉重，散乱，更多的是疲倦感。Zayn的鼓点在开头慢了一拍，而且间奏部分Adam弹错了好几个音。这些明明都是很正常的失误，但深深的违和感还是让他觉得有哪里不对。  
  
他僵硬地站着，试图理出一个问题的线头，直到Zayn走过来拍拍他的肩膀，示意他到走廊尽头说话。  
「出了什么问题，对吗？」Zayn点起烟，深深地吸了一口，眼睛望着窗外，并不看他。  
「我…我确实…」  
「不单指的是你，我说的是整个乐队。」  
Harry未说完的话被截断在原处，他瞪大眼睛，翡翠绿的眼珠里写满茫然。  
「你选择对我们隐瞒，是你的事情，我可以理解，但对乐队造成的影响很大。」Zayn皱着眉头，吐出一团烟雾，「Jeff借你的事情炒热这次的单曲，说明他根本就是个没脑子的臭狗屎。这只会毁了乐队。我们是一个整体，不该有谁是特殊的。但你打破了这一切。」注意到面前的男孩已经发红的眼睛，他收住了话，「对不起，Harry，我知道你也不好受，但事实就是这样。」

「那…那我们会解散吗……」他的嗓音因为难过而无法控制地发紧，像一捧渗进水的沙子。  
Zayn向着他摇了摇头，紧皱起来的眉间是无奈，「我不知道…也许只是一次小挫折，像以前我们吵架那样。Harry，我真的不知道。」他轻轻拍了拍Harry的肩膀，转身走开了。

Harry只觉得头晕眼花，不是单纯的惊讶，不是单纯的悲伤，只是在难以置信的事实中，被突如其来的手足无措击中。身不由己一般，愣在原地一动不动。原本靠近着自己的温度，曾经丝毫不减地支撑了那么久，突然消失，那么快地不见了。  
他不清楚做错了什么，但分明，自己就是始作俑者。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：¹ 节选自普吕多姆《孤独与沉思》

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> All the love x


End file.
